Mutant
A "mutant" (in the general definition used throughout the world) is any human or sentient with genetic abilities, usually in the form of either fire or electricity manipulation, or invisibility. They can also be any sentient who had their genetics altered, or were descended from such people. History Most mutants are descendants of super-soldiers from ancient armies and people-batteries who managed to intermarry with commoners, resulting in dangerous lineages renowned in folklore throughout the planet. Some were descendants of earlier projects (such as the Human Sanctification Project in the Gauvajut Empire) who enjoyed better resistance to genetic disorders at the cost of other traits such as creativity, innovation, and dissent. Nations with significant mutant populations include Marnos in the north and Umbirab in the south. In Marnos, all mutants are regarded as property of the government, and they must wear a gauntlet that suppresses their powers whenever they go outside their homes. In contrast, Umbirabian mutants do not need gauntlets to control their powers: having learned to control them by themselves, their powers are stronger than their Marnosyn counterparts. Immortals are also grouped among mutants, as their altered genetics allow them to live as adults for centuries, if not millennia. Nations with a higher proportion of mutants among their populations include Umbirab (who have also founded the country) and the Wannaenid Empire. Characteristics Mutants are characterised by the type of powers they have: "fire mutants" are those with fire-based abilities such as beams or glowing one's self for warmth or light; "lightning mutants" absorb electricity to use and generate lightning from their body heat into their fingers; and "shadow mutants" can become invisible and quick. It is rare for a mutant to have any two or all three powers at once, and certain other abilities such as time manipulation are rarer. Usually a mutant born from parents with different powers will inherit only one of the two powers, somewhat like hair colour. Occasionally, a fire mutant would be born with several additional abilities, such as causing their bodies to glow (instead of just heating something that they touch at will) or shooting beams of heated energy. These are known as "sun mutants", and they are considered to be more powerful than ordinary fire mutants. Non-human mutants Other sentient species also have their mutants, such as the Igarinoids. Both Imperials and rebels used super-powered soldiers in their battles: for example, devotees of the Imperial sun god Faneson blasted jets of heated energy to wipe out masses of troops; while Nandegakkovian saboteurs either made themselves invisible, or ignited firestorms to quickly ruin enemy bases and confuse armies. The Kuelgon race of Igarinoids -- the de facto rulers of the Konjor Supercorporation -- are an entire race of mutants. Their Noskowi ancestors gained these powers after being mutated by their homeworld's polluted ecosystem. Each Kuelgon is hatched with the basic ability of shape-shifting, but their respective genes would give them different powers, such as glowing skin, shooting fire and energy from their hands, toughening skin into a metallic substance, or invisibility: any of them can become more deadly with enough training. Unicorns are a mutated subspecies of horses. In the Rinnarverse Some races and ethnicities of people in the Rinnarverse were descendants of mutants, people whose genetics were artificially altered. * pink-haired outcasts of the Rinnarit Republic * the cybernetic Galaxials * and their silver-haired Snowfolk descendants. Trivia * The "mutants" in the Rabydosverse were inspired by the "mutants" of X-Men and the "psykers" of Warhammer 40000. * Grotesque and monstrous "mutants" (the more common definition of "mutant") are known as "twisted ones", "ghouls", or "brokens", as most of them do not have useful powers like the more notable "mutants" do. * Most fire mutants in Marnos are descended from sun mutants. * Fire mutants would feel more ticklish when in water. * Since sun mutants can radiate light and heat from their glowing skin and hair, they can also cause plants to grow just by going near them. That also allows them to be a suitable teammate for an Ontemazei, whose woulds can quickly heal when exposed to those mutants' light. ** Oddly enough, their light can also soothe an Epadwaranai or an Arnadjanai during a lunar eclipse. Category:Near-humans Category:Mutants Category:Sentients Category:Glossaries